carry on my wayward son
by KyraKuran
Summary: Death's daughter, on the hunt for the winchesters. After seeing the "murder" of her uncles, she wants them dead,. but when she meets them, that side dies down and her romance side turns on. catch the action in "Carry on my wayward son"!
1. Chapter 1

_Carry on my wayward son_

Sam and Dean Winchester, the ones who started the apocalypse. I should be happy because my dad is gonna be risen but I'm not. I loved living in this world. I got meet wonderful people. But I guess it has to happen. Sad face.

* * *

I was standing next to famine in the restaurant. "Was all this necessary?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes dearie." Said one of the demons. I glared and my blood red eyes flashed.

"I wasn't asking you." I said. The demon gulped and nodded. I smirked and then looked back at my uncle.

"yes it was. You'll learn when your time comes." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes uncle."

"You might want to leave now." My uncle said.

"Why?"I asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester are coming for me and I don't want you caught in the middle of it." He said. I nodded and dissaperated, watching for the hunters. I saw The oldest hunter and an Angel show up in a 1967 Chevy impala.

"Damn, that's a sweet car."I said looking it over. I backed into the shadows and watched the scene unfold. I cried when it was over, my uncle was now powerless, and had disappeared. My eyes dried and I wiped the blood off my face.

I was powerful, and I don't have a ring like the rest of them. But I could still kick ass. I wandered around for a few months, before catching a ride with my other uncle. Pestilence, he was the best uncle ever, he got me what I wanted and had made sure I never got sick.

I cried when he became powerless, just like War, and Famine. Now my dad was the last one they were gonna hunt down. I narrowed my eyes and flashed to his location.

"Lucifer."I snarled. He smirked and eyed me over.

"Look what the hunters drug in." He said. I smiled and then turned to my father.

"Daddy, their coming for you now!"I said. He nodded.

"SO they got the rest?" He asked. I nodded and then glared at the ground.

"I want to kill them papa."


	2. Meeting Dean

"Darling, you can't kill them." Dad said.

"Why not, they didn't have a problem with uncles." I said. Lucifer chuckled at my anger.

"Shut up." I said to him. He glared at me and I walked away. "See you later papa." I said.

"Be safe." Dad said.

"See you in Chicago." I said as I disappeared. I just walked. I had no idea where i was going or where I walked from. Dusk was approaching and I was walking in the road, just wandering. A horn blared and then I felt the cold impact of steel on my back. Everything went black.

_"Now what did you do idjit?" Someone asked. I heard a man sigh. _

_"She was walking in the middle of the road and I didn't see her." _

_"Well, do you know her name?" The same man asked. _

_"No I don't." _

_"Is she alive?" _

_"Yes." _

__God-damn, my freaking back really hurts. So does my head. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Dean Winchester.

"Are you okay girl?" I glared at him and pushed him away. Getting up from the couch and walking to the door.

"I am now that I'm getting away from you." I said. I opened the door and took one step out when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked seething. I glared at him and my eyes flashed their red color.

"Away from you!" I yelled.

"And why is that?"

"Maybe because you tried to kill all three of my uncles and now you're going after my dad." I yelled at dean. His eyes widened and he stared at me with confusion.

"Who's your dad?" I gulped and stared at the floor.

"Death."


	3. Meeting Sam and Introductions

Dean's jaw dropped and he stared at her in disbelief. "I don't believe it." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked the older hunter.

"There is a passage in one of the books in here saying something about the daughter of death." Dean turned and looked at me.

"What does it say Bobby?" Dean asked.

_"Her name is unknown, but she is powerful, she will rise in the end time with her first uncle, War. She is the daughter of Death, and she is more powerful than her father and uncles."_

__"Is that the truth?" Bobby asked. I nodded.

"My name is Anima." I said.

"But that means 'Breath of life'." Bobby said.

"Yeah, my mom had a sense of humor." I said. "But it is the truth. While my dad kills, I bring life. Somewhat. I can kill too. And then I guide their souls to either heaven or hell." I said.

Dean glared at me. "That's how I know you!" He shouted. I paled.

"It's you!" I screamed. I ran and hid behind Bobby. "Alastair was a bastard and he had you torture me for him. i had to learn a 'lesson' he said. Lucifer was not happy." I said. "Ally was punished nice and good for me."

"You know Lucifer?" Dean asked. I nodded and then sighed.

"But I hate him and he hates me." I said. "I'm just important to him in the means of my father." I said. A huge man walked into the room and looked at me.

"She's awake."

"Yes she is. And she has some things she needs to tell you." Dean said.

"Hi I'm Anima, daughter of Death, at your service. Not really, but Dean will probably murder me."


End file.
